


Ha, That's Gay

by mikaylamazing



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, but very lowkey, tj's dumbass friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: TJ's friends find out about his crush on Cyrus.





	Ha, That's Gay

TJ’s eyes have been trained on the same spot on the ceiling for the past 20 minutes, tuning in to his friends’ conversation every few words. He doesn’t need to listen. He knows it’s nothing important, and even if he were to devote his attention to them right now, his thoughts are still too scattered for him to contribute anything of substance. He lifts his phone up from where it’s been resting on his stomach, ignoring that it definitely hasn’t buzzed since the last time he checked it.

He looks at the screen, still oddly disappointed when he sees zero notifications. He puts it down on the floor, a little more aggressive than he intended, especially because he doesn’t want to attract attention. Which, of course, is exactly what happens. Reed and Lester stop their conversation mid sentence to look at him, cautious at first, but then Reed smirks and opens his mouth.

“Whoa, cool it with the roids, Tyler. You don’t wanna get kicked off the basketball team now, do you?” TJ knows it’s a stupid joke, but he’s really,  _ really  _ not up for jokes at the moment. He rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother responding at all, hoping,  _ praying,  _ that Reed will understand that he’s not in the mood and just leave him alone. He looks at his phone again and is greeted by nothing. He sighs heavily and can feel his friends start to hate him.

Lester asks “Are you okay?” at the same time Reed says “Dude, stop”. And that really defines their entire group dynamic. 

“Stop what?” TJ asks, exasperated and tired when it’s really not even their fault. He finally sits up, makes direct eye contact with Reed, challenging him to push him further. He does, and that’s what TJ deserves for being friends with people like him. Lester tries his best to fade into the background. 

“Being boring and mad. I don’t know what’s going on, but we’re supposed to be having fun and your mood is kinda ruining it.”

“We aren’t even doing anything! What could I possibly be ruining?” TJ looks between both of them and knows they have nothing to say to that.

“Can you guys just go somewhere else and leave me alone? Being around you is starting to get on my nerves,” TJ says, officially more resigned than angry. Reed scoffs.

“Uh, this is my house. You leave.”

“I think we all know your mom would trade you for me in a heartbeat.” What TJ assumes would’ve been an extremely heated response on Reed’s part is cut short when TJ’s phone chimes twice. He’s so upset that he feels the urge to throw it across the room. His hands are shaking and he’s completely prepared to see a text from his cell service provider or some equally unimportant message from his sister,  that the actual texts give him whiplash. 

He reads over them a few times, really letting them settle in, and okay. He’s fine; everything is fine. He exhales for what seems like the first time in five minutes, quickly responds, and looks up at his friends.

They both look dumbfounded.

“What?” TJ asks. He’s definitely not upset, but there’s still a ‘my friends are annoying’ feeling lingering in his mind.

“Who was that?” Reed asks. TJ has been friends with Reed for years and he knows being inconspicuous isn’t in his skill set. He immediately goes back on the defensive.

“No one.” But that is the wrong answer because Reed looks to Lester with raised eyebrows. 

“Okay. Sure,” Reed says, in a way that’s supposed to be leading but it’ll take a lot more than that to get TJ to break.

“Can we please just like, I don’t know, watch a movie or something?” TJ pleads. Reed looks contemplative, but nods his head.

“Sure, Timothy. We could do that.” TJ rolls his eyes. He knows this is in no way over. 

Reed starts the movie and they all sit back. It’s one TJ’s seen a couple times, so he leans back and checks his messages again. His smile returns in full force, and he’s not thinking about how ridiculous he looks at all. He’s in the middle of another reply when Reed clears his throat. TJ quickly suppresses his facial expressions, but it’s too late. Reed is smirking at him and moving to sit closer to him.

“Is this still ‘no one’?”

“Actually, it’s a friend. I’m not surprised you don’t understand how friendships work.”

“You wound me, truly. Is it a girl?” 

“Shut up.”

“Just leave him alone, dude,” Lester says, and TJ is grateful to have someone on his side, however useless he thinks it is in this situation. Him and Reed are in a staring contest again and Reed puts his hands up.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” TJ lets his guard down for one single second, maybe even less than that, and before he knows it, his phone isn’t in his hand anymore. TJ feels his heart stop. He’s completely frozen for a few seconds before he jumps up, Reed already running away from him.

“Who’s ‘CG’ and why is there a string of heart emojis after their name?”

“It’s no one.”

“Oh, so we’re back to that now? We’re your friends, just tell us.” It would be so easy to just knock the phone out of his hands , smash it to pieces so Reed can never see any of the messages. It’s the only logical next move. 

“Wait. CG? Doesn’t Cyrus’s last name start with a G?” Lester asks. It’s enough to throw Reed off and actually make him look up.  _ But, god, at what cost?  _

“Who the fuck is Cyrus? Why do you guys never tell me anything? It’s like we’re not even friends,” Reed complains. TJ has the mind to feel bad, but it doesn’t last long.

“Because you do things like this! Secrets don’t stay secret once you know about them.”

“So why does it have to be a secret? I’m so lost here.” TJ sighs. Lester looks at him apologetically, and really, it’s not his fault. 

“It has to be a secret because Cyrus is a guy,” TJ confirms. And that much was obvious, but he hopes it’s enough for Reed to just get it. But of course, because TJ isn’t that lucky and Reed is an absolute dumbass, it isn’t. Reed stares at him blankly, then looks to Lester for help. 

“He goes to our school,” TJ continues, really hoping he doesn’t end up having to spell everything out for him. That was really a majority of the reason why he didn’t say anything to Reed. He can’t keep his damn mouth shut ever, and TJ would literally jump off the nearest cliff if this got out. Reed just blinks. 

“God, I didn’t tell you anything because I really like him and can’t risk you screwing everything up.” It’s a little harsh, but honestly? TJ’s had a rough day and thinks maybe Reed needs some harshness in his life every once in a while to keep him in line.

“So it’s a gay thing?” And the fact that  _ that  _ is what Reed has gleaned from this says a lot and also literally nothing at all. TJ nods.

“This is so wack, dude. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’re gay,” Reed whines, pouting and crossing his arms. He still has TJ’s phone in his hand. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I was worried about how you would react,” TJ admits. And he never really realized how true that was, but now he thinks he’s stupid to think Reed would treat him any differently.

“Do you not know me at all? I don’t like, talk about it but it’s not like I’m homophobic or anything. I can totally be like ‘gay rights’ or whatever. And I’ll totally take down anyone who gives you a hard time.” TJ rolls his eyes. He can’t believe  _ this  _ is prompting Reed to show actual emotions. It’s kind of hilarious. 

“I’m sure I’ll be able to handle it myself.”

“I’m just saying, I know how to make it look like an accident.”

“ _ You  _ look like an accident.” 

“You know what? I’m trying to be nice, and the fact that you’re not willing to do the same is really hurting my feelings.” TJ scoffs at that but quickly comes to regret it when Reed lifts his phone again and gets a head start out the door. 

“‘Is this outfit too much?’” 

“Give me back my phone, asshole!”

“‘Nah, you look cute, as always’. The double heart emoji? You’re bold, Kippen. I do appreciate your attempt to be casual with the ‘nah’ at the beginning though.” 

“I can and will kill you.”

“‘You’re too sweet’, heart emoji. ‘Sorry, I took so long to reply. I was at lunch with my parents.’” TJ tackles Reed to the floor, and he’s really glad his parents aren’t there. He wrestles the phone out of Reed’s hands then collapses, both physically and emotionally tired. 

“Wait, is that why you were so pissy? Because your crush took too long to respond?” Reed is laughing and TJ really hates being called out. His face goes red. 

“Shut up. I… I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“You read the message. What if he thought I was being weird?”

“Can I be completely real with you for a second?”

“That seems to be literally the entire theme of today.”

“There’s no way he doesn’t like you too.” TJ feels even hotter than he did just a minute ago and he didn’t think that was possible. 

“You can’t just say things like that, dude. I already have such a hard time holding back.” And it’s true; lately TJ’s been unable to stop his mouth from running whenever he’s around Cyrus at all, complimenting every little stupid thing about him. This last one was really starting to feel like the nail in the coffin. 

“And I’m saying you don’t have to hold back. I may not have even met the guy, but I know he feels the same way about you.”

“You don’t. At all. But thanks. I think I’ll just stick to what I’ve been doing so far.”

“Like calling him cute?” TJ manages to not blush this time, standing his ground.

“Yeah, actually.”

“Ha, that’s gay.”

“See, this is why I tell Lester these things, and not you.”

“Leave me out of this,” Lester yells from the other room. They both laugh and TJ feels really happy for the first time in a while. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was so dialogue heavy and fun to write. send me more fic prompts at jockgaytj.tumblr.com


End file.
